Choices
by Girl-X-91
Summary: Life's all about the choices we make, some are right, some are wrong.  Hermione must face a choice which will effect the outcome of many things inc the war.  Complete/Incomplete you tell me whether it needs more story to it.  Let me know. xx Danni


**Choices**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Harry Potter and his world. I am just writing to get things out of my head so I can sleep.**

**Chapter One (Possibly, depending on readers thoughts)**

Who would have thought a girl like me could really act the way I was about to? Not the whole population of Hogwarts, I can assure you that.

I looked at the wand I held in my hand. It was not mine. It was the headmasters, Dumbledoor to be more specific. I never would have thought that I, Hermione Granger would be assisting Draco Malfoy in assassinating the greatest wizard of all time. But here I was, my own wand held shakily in my right hand, pointing towards the old wizard.

Looking towards Malfoy he looked more nervous than I felt, making me glad that the words the professor was speaking were not directed at me. I am sure I would have crumbled in seconds.

"Draco please, we can protect you, hide you so well that they wouldn't be able to find you even if you were right under their nose," the man spoke.

Malfoy's arm lowered slightly, "You don't understand, if I don't kill you, then he will kill my family," Malfoy said, his voice much stronger than his appearance gave him credit for.

"Miss Granger, please, make him see sense, you know how well we could protect you all, you don't have to do this," Dumbledoor said. I stared at him, right in the eyes, I could have sworn I saw a pleading look in his eyes, but it was gone before I had a chance to really study it.

"Draco is right, the Dark Lord said he would spare myself and my family, if only..." I almost broke down into tears. _'Pull yourself together woman, you need to do this' _I thought to myself, sucking up the sobs that had been ready to burst from my chest, I wiped the tears that had formed in my eyes and continued talking, "if only I would assist Draco in killing you. I can't have him kill my parents just because I was too much of a coward to kill someone. It's not like I wouldn't have had to kill anyone any time soon.. With the war looming, I just now have to fast forward it a little, so I am so sorry Professor, you have truly been an inspiration to me, but I must do this," I raised my wand slightly, and began to flick my wrist, preparing to murder the man who was always so nice to me.

"Hermione, don't do this, Voldemort is lying, he doesn't care whether you assist in killing me or not, he will still kill your family. Your best option resides in hiding," Dumbledoor spoke again.

My hand faltered. I looked at Malfoy, who was only looking at the old man, who at this stage had fallen into a heap next to the wall. Neither of us would be able to do it I established then and there.

"Draco," I said, my voice barely above a whisper. He didn't turn, he mustn't have heard me. "Draco," I said, this time a little louder. Still he did not move his eyes away from the collapsed man. "DRACO," I yelled this time. Finally his head snapped to my direction. "Let's run, let's hide. You know just as well as I do that we can't kill someone, it isn't who we are. Please, could we just stop this nonsense and go into hiding," I pleaded with the boy.

Draco bit his bottom lip, thinking about the pros and cons of what each situation would have. Ever so slowly he nodded his head and lowered his wand. "Okay," he finally said. "What do we do, there are death eaters coming now," panic was begging to set into both of us.

We had given into the Professors wishes, we were going to hide. Now the only problem was where to hide when there were death eaters on their way to this very room as we spoke.

"Draco, Hermione, I want you to take hold of Fawkes' tail, he will take you to a safe house. Go now, I will see you on the other side. It was a pleasure to know you both, you will both do well to help win this war, and I wish you all the best. Now go, hurry," Professor Dumbledoor said gesturing towards the phoenix which sat to the left of his desk. "You needn't worry about whether they will believe you about your change of heart Draco, I have a reliable source who will inform everyone when he gets a chance, goodbye now".

With that I turned towards the Phoenix, looking behind me one last time I ran towards the bird, Malfoy following closely behind me.

"Thank you professor, I will never forget this act of kindness," I said before taking hold of the birds tail. Beside me Draco did the same. When both of us had grasped the tail of the bird we began to fly away. The bird was so fast though it felt as if my stomach was lifted into my mouth. Fighting the urge to vomit, I closed my eyes and waited to land.

**Authors Note:**

**I don't know what you will all make of this. Really it was just something I thought I might write because I am frustrated at the moment. I have my leg in plaster and it has been for over a week now, yet the bloody swelling still hasn't gone done. So I am resigned to my bed. I am not even technically allowed to sit up. So my leg is raised on 3 pillows, plus a queen sized doona, and it is tingly which makes me feel like there is no blood going to my foot (great to get rid of swelling, not so good if a toe eventually falls off). Not to mention, because I have my foot up all day, when I do need to get up to go to the bathroom the blood all rushes back into my foot causing me great pain. Grr, and all this is from jumping over a puddle. I advise you to think before you jump over a puddle in the future. **

**Anyway, I hope you all like it. Let me know if I should make this into an actual story, or just leave it the way it is. I personally do not know whether to write a beginning to this story, I will go by the amount of feedback I get. Thanks guys, sorry for the rant. Review if your kind, if not for the story, but to wish me a speedy recovery =P**

**xx Danni xx**


End file.
